


Say you'll want me

by wendywobbles2016



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywobbles2016/pseuds/wendywobbles2016
Summary: Trying to get my mojo back so I threw this together.  Just needed to write something....this is definitely something.I don't own The Hunger Games or the wonderful characters from said world.





	Say you'll want me

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get my mojo back so I threw this together. Just needed to write something....this is definitely something. 
> 
> I don't own The Hunger Games or the wonderful characters from said world.

The first time he laid eyes on her she was carrying boxes into the old Miller house from a red jeep. He was out for a run having come off a night shift and being unable to sleep he thought a quick 5k around the park would be better than looking at the ceiling waiting for sleep. 

She was stunning, absolutely take your breath away stunning. She has long dark hair pulled back in a loose braid, her skin was tanned, her eyes even from the distance he was at were mesmerising he would swear they were silver (Finnick told him no way when he recounted the story to him over beer later. When he eventually met her he handed over the twenty he bet, being sure that grey wasn’t an eye colour).  
She wasn’t tall petite his mom would say but everything was in proportion in his opinion. He hadn’t seen her around here before and he was determined to get to know her. 

It was several days before he saw here again, she was sitting on a chair on the porch, wrapped in a blanket watching the world go as he headed to work so he waved and shouted hello. She was startled but waved back. 

After a week of this, on Saturday he decided to go and introduce himself, it was the neighbourly thing to do after all. He knocked on the door and waited.

“Em, hello” she said as she opened the door surprised to see him standing there, with a pot plant. 

“Hey, I ah…just wanted to formally welcome you to the neighbourhood. How are you settling in?”

She blinked at him looking a bit confused SHIT! He thought this was a massive mistake.

“I’m sorry I don’t have my contacts in and my vision is shit! You’re the friendly waving man from the morning time right??” she fumbled on the console and put on a pair of heavy black framed glasses.

His heart was pounding now! Damn she was gorgeous…”Yes that’s me…here this is for you” he held the plant out to her “I figured a plant was a good sensible choice since we don’t know each other….”

“Katniss, Katniss Everdeen” she stuck out her hand 

“Wow that’s an unusual name, nice to meet you. I’m-“ he didn’t get any further when an unmerciful scream was heard from her house, followed by a crash” 

“Mother¬f- that cat! I’m sorry that noise is my boyfriend’s cat thrashing my kitchen I have to go! Thank you for the gift” and with a slam of a door and a screech of “BUTTERCUP” ringing in his ears he was left alone on the porch. 

She had a boyfriend. His heart sank.  
******  
Two days later he saw her again this time he was able to properly introduce himself. He would swear sparks flew when they touched hands. She was out for a run on the trail near their houses. She was a keen runner, it helped keep her sane she said. 

She wouldn’t start work for another few days and being new in town was a bummer, but she was used to it. She mentioned her boyfriend was currently working overseas, he could tell she wasn’t happy about it but said no more. He understood he was a stranger after all, but he knew if she was his girlfriend no way would he leave her behind while he went off swanning about the world having adventures. 

It turned out she was going to be working in the same place he did, although not the same department.

He gave her his number, just in case. She gave hers to him.

They became close friends very quickly, shared experiences and interests, along with sharing new ones with each other and declared each other best friends forever over drunken karaoke one night(a source of much amusement to those around them)

She often excused herself when her phone rang, a smile on her face and an apology on her lips “I’m sorry it’s my better half” she joked (he doubted that nothing was better than her)

The weeks flew by and Katniss was happy-ish. She missed her boyfriend, the house lacked any sort of warmth without him in it, but she was reluctant to do anything (besides it wasn’t a forever home so what was the point?). 

If it wasn’t for her boy she never would have ended up here. His job brought them here and just as soon as they signed the lease his job was taking him away. They both hated it, but what could he do? She knew the placement wasn’t very long only 12 weeks, but she missed him. This translated into heated Skype arguments, angry phone calls. This wasn’t what she signed up for and if he was honest her boy hadn’t signed up for this either. This distance made everything worse. They were both having new adventures that didn’t include the other.

One Friday night Katniss decided to throw a small dinner party for her new friends in District 2. Nothing fancy, just an excuse to blow off some steam, try out the new pizza oven and a chance to thank them all for everything they had done for her in the eight weeks she had been here. She loved her new little family, they made life less lonely. 

She didn’t know but Finnick had spoken to her best friend and warned him against doing anything stupid “Listen man, I know you think it’s love with her, but it isn’t. She is crazy about her boyfriend. They are apart now but once they are back together Annie reckons it will be marriage and babies for those two”

“Really Finnick? So the guy who ups and leaves her and barely takes time out of his day to ring her? Yeah a real keeper, they are just used to each other and can’t let go. They are together since they were kids. Katniss deserves better, she deserves someone who is ready to put her first. I’m telling you Finnick she needs someone like me”

Finnick shook his head “You’re being and ass you know that? You step out of line tonight I will put you back in. She has a boyfriend and until she doesn’t you stay away. Don’t be that guy.” In the years he had known Finnick he had never seen him so angry. 

The evening went without a hitch. He behaved himself. The boyfriend called on Skype and met the gang. He wasn’t very talkative but then Skype wasn’t the best medium for meeting a group. Katniss had one or two glasses of wine and cried a little when they hung up. 

“I just miss him so much” she sobbed into her best friend’s chest “It shouldn’t be this hard” 

He felt like just telling her how much he loved her, and that it would never be hard with him, together they could see the world, he would take her anywhere, but for now he took her to bed and tucked her in. Wondering how he could make her see how right they were for each other?

One evening he got a text from her, asking if he could come over to her house as soon as he was done with work. There was and urgency in the text. He knew that her and lover boy had had a row after his boss had asked him to stay on longer. His heart was pounding maybe she had finally come to her senses and ditched him. 

He flew home and quickly showered and changed. He grabbed some of the cheese buns he had made(they were her favourite and he has been determined to get the recipe right last night he was sure he had cracked it). He arrived at her house and knocked on the door.

“Come in!” called Katniss her voice sounded light and carefree, when he walked in he saw her standing there grinning, hair undone falling around her shoulders she was practically vibrating with excitement. 

“Gale” she called out “I’d like you to meet my boyfriend Peeta”

Gale’s heart dropped. This was not how he imagined this evening panning out. In front of him stood his blond nemesis, what was he even doing here? Gale stuck out his hand for Peeta to shake but was instead pulled into a bear hug.

“So nice to finally meet you in person, Katniss speaks very highly of you, Thank you for being such a good friend” Peeta said warmly.

Peeta had spoken to his bosses although his work was important, he wasn’t happy with the travel part of it. His father had had a recent health scare and although not serious it made Peeta reassess what was important to him. He knew his future lay in District 12 and thankfully Katniss agreed with him. She missed the woods, their families so would be transferring to the company’s D12 division. 

Peeta told Gale how he had been worried about Katniss, but that if she had wanted to stay here he was more than happy to so. She had upped sticks and moved with him for this job and if she wanted to stay he was more than happy to support her. Her work was as important as his, and they were a team.

Was this guy for real???? thought Gale. 

Turns out he was. Peeta Mellark was one of life’s good guys and as much as Gale Hawthorne wanted to hate him he couldn’t. 

When Peeta and Katniss married six months after his return, Gale even stood with Katniss as her man of honour. 

In the six months Peeta was home before the wedding Gale had time to observe the couple, they really were a proper team, they cheered each other on, challenged each other, they could survive without each other but together they thrived. 

Their love was an epic kind that people only dream of and Gale realised that he wanted that and that Katniss was not going to be the one to give him that. 

He pulled Finnick aside at the wedding and thanked him for the ear bashing he had given him before the pizza night all those months ago. He was glad he hadn’t tried anything with Katniss.

He was standing at the bar when Peeta and Katniss came over giggling, they had just danced a very bad Macarena and had thoroughly enjoyed themselves, with them was a woman Gale had never seen before she was a small, curvy blond with mischievous blue eyes and an open, friendly face. 

“We missed you on the dancefloor Hawthorne” laughed Peeta “I haven’t danced to that song in years…I still suck at it”

“You aren’t that bad darlin’” smiled Katniss kissing her new husband on the lips before turning her attention to the blond beside her “Gale, I’d like you to meet Delly Cartwright. She’s Peeta’s cousin and she will be taking over the lease on out house when we move back to District 12. I hope you don’t mind but I told her that when I moved her first you were without a doubt the best neighbour and friend a girl could want and I’m hoping that you might look out for her until she finds her feet?”

Delly rolled her eyes and smiled at Gale “Sorry about this, I am more than capable of looking after myself, these two knuckleheads are just very over protective”

Gale laughed at her description of the loved up couple beside them “Delly, I would be delighted to help you settle in, first things first though let me get you a drink?” 

This would not be the last drink Gale Hawthorne would get for Delly Cartwright……


End file.
